


Percy Jackson Preferences

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Perferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: A collection of the different PJO and HoO preferences I have done.P.S: All means boys and girls, just boy or girl means the preference only contain those gendered character.P.P.S: There is nor currently any just female preferences. Sorry.





	1. All

What irates you about them (vice versa):

     Percy: His occasional rash decision. Every so often he does something incredibly stupid without thinking about it first. Of course you can't really hate him for it, the seal eyes get you every time. As for you there are times when you will not admit you are wrong even when you clearly wrong. Percy is slowly adapting to this behavior and now frequently engages you in tickle fights to make to admit you were wrongs.

  
     Jason: There are times when Jason crosses the line of cute jealous boyfriend to overbearing and annoying jealous boyfriend. He'll cut right into your conversation and sweep you away (literally) if he feels too jealous. You really need to talk to him about it... For you, you have the occasional moment when your ego is incredibly high. It's annoying but also kind of funny.

  
     Nico: There are some moments when Nico can be incredibly lazy. Yes, sometimes it is cute but there are the times when it is the most irritating thing in the world. You will have to physically drag him out of bed where he proceeds to fall asleep on the floor. As for you, you have moments that you can be very pushy. Maybe it is because of has occasional laziness?

  
     Leo: It really irritates you that he constantly puts himself down. It's like, baby no. You're prefect. This is also similar to what he finds irritating about you. You will put yourself down (like call yourself ugly) (But you aren't because you are all beautiful people!) The worst part is you usual do it jokingly.

  
     Will: Oh my gods. You understand he is a doctor but honestly, he can be way to overbearing sometimes. I mean seriously, one paper cut and he might start acting like you chopped off a limb. As for you, you have the tendency to second guess yourself on almost everything. For example, you'll ask someone to hang out then as soon as you left you start gushing on how you were probably too pushy.

  
     Luke: As much as you love him at times he can be incredibly stubborn. There are times when he refuses to back down even when he is clearly wrong. You on the other hand have the occasional problem of not standing up for your opinion or idea and just let people brush you off. It annoys him because he knows that you could kick their ass if you wanted too but instead you let them walk over you.

  
     Frank: There are times when his politeness is unnecessary. Someone bumps into him? He apologizes, then the person gets mad at him, and he apologizes again. Yes, it can be cute but there are times when it really ticks you off. On the other hand you have moments when you are accidentally impolite (which I will not go into detail about). For Frank it annoys him because how hard can it be to be polite? But he can't hate you for it so...

  
     Annabeth: Her fatal flaw. That damned pride. Yes it is incredibly attractive most of the times but there are times when it's like "Baby just stop arguing. It isn't worth it." For you, more often than not when someone starts yelling at you, or even the group you are in, you start to become emotional. It's something that you can't really control or explain.

  
     Piper: Piper constantly worried about your relationship. She somehow manages to convince herself that you would eventually leave her for someone else. It no matter how much you reassured her you weren't leave she was still paranoid. It got pretty annoying sometimes. As for you, since you are dating one of the prettiest girls ever you always find yourself worrying about your appearance. Was you hair messy, did or clothes match? Sometimes it would irrate Piper when you constantly picked at your appearance in the mirror. 

  
     Hazel: While is innocence is adorable most of the time there are times when it irritates you. You make a joke then have to spend five minutes explaining it to her. It really ruins the joke. As for you, you tend to not be very patient. Sometimes waiting is annoying for you which irritates Hazel because she enjoys sitting and admiring while you just want to move on.

  
     Reyna: Yes, her work ethic is amazing, but also the occasional pain in the ass. She will over work her self and then complain when you try to make her take a break. Of course you have your problems too. You have the tendency to be over controlling. Nothing to bad, but when working with others you tend to take control and then take that to the extreme. Theses two things have led you two to have a few nasty arguments.

  
     Calypso: Since Calypso spent so much time on the damned island she loves to see new things. But this has also caused her to become a hoarder. It's not to out of control, but there are certain items that she has so many of and they're starting to take up to much space. The thing about you that irritates her is the fact that you have problems asking for things. You tend to calm up and avoid asking in the first place.

A cute thing you do together:

  
     Percy: You two attempt to learn various different water sports and activities. At the moment, jet skiing is your favorite. And while this might not seem too cute, just imagine when you fail and bring him down with you.

  
     Jason: Picnics on top of his cabin. Sometimes there is not any food other times there is. But campers passing. By can see you two lounging on the room trying to identify cloud shapes and then coming up with stories for those shapes.

  
     Nico: Game night! Once a week you and Nico always have a game night. Games are not predetermined which is part of the fun. A lot of people think it is adorable when you decline hanging out with someone because of game night.

  
     Leo:Originally he tried to teach you how to build different things, but that back fired. So now when both of you are bored you play a gam enough named "Build-a-Thing". Basically you two try to come up with an idea to build something (with different twists) and then Leo builds it.

  
     Will: Random trivia quizzes. In your free time you both take these quizzes because you can. But it gets better. Occasionally when you two pass each other one of you will yell out a random trivia question and the other has to answer. The other camp set have started a tally. You're winning.

  
     Luke: Every Sunday moring without fail you and him have breakfast in private. No matter how much work he has he always puts it aside for Sunday breakfast.

  
     Frank: In New Rome there is a orphanage filled with a good amount of kids. Every other weekend you and Frank head to the orphanage. There Frank takes requests on what to turn into while you teach those who want to learn how to cook and bake. Occasionally the kids will even convince you two to reenact a play or something.

  
     Annabeth: You two love to read. So when books are running low you and her head to a local bookstore and play a game. You two decide the genre you want to read, choose and isle. Then you spin her (and vice versa) and the first book each of you see is the one you read. When you two are down with your books you switch.

  
     Piper: You two find random couple challenges (or any challenge really) and then do them. Anything from answering questions about each other to making drinks out of disgusting ingredients.

  
     Hazel: Pillow fort and movie/t.v marathon. You took it upon yourself to get her caught up on all of the movies and shows she missed while she was dead.

  
     Reyna: You and her love to train little kids at both camps. People who see you two working together often agree seeing you two interact with the kids is literally the most adorable things ever.

  
     Calypso: You two bake together. You find some of the most unusual and unquie recipes ever then attempt to make them. Your personal favortie was the sugar plums and currant tart.

 

 

 


	2. All

**Your favorite thing about them:**

  
Percy: His loyalty to his friends and family.

Jason: The way he can go from dork to leader quickly

Nico: His (not so) secret cute and dorky side.

Leo: His never-ending ideas for things to build

Will: His compassion and want to help others

Luke: How he is (mostly) family oriented

Frank: He is literally the definition of a gentle giant

Annabeth: She??? Is?? Literally??? The smartest???

Piper: How she doesn't care about the stereotypes of her family

Hazel: How she is willing to sacrifice everything for those she loves

Reyna: Her determination to make Camp Jupiter and New Rome better and safer

Calypso: No matter how many times he has had her heartbroken she was still willing to give love another chance.  
  


**Their favorite thing about you:**

  
Percy: SARCASM AND SASS

Jason: You respect others opinions unless they degrade others

Nico: Your willingness to indulge him and his interests 

Leo: Your love for going to new places, especially the travel part.

Will: You help him help others

Luke: You're always willing to listen to other people's problems

Frank: You are a great mediator for fights and arguments

Annabeth: Your dedication to reading a book before watching the movie

Piper: Status and other labels don't really mean anything to you (except for things like racist, sexist, etc)

Hazel: How patient you are when it comes to teaching her new things

Reyna: You know what you like and can do

Calypso: How patient you are and understanding that she wants to go slow  
  
  
  
 **How you sleep:**

  
Percy: He tends to sprawl out on the bed and move a lot so you've taken to sleeping on your stomach while he's on his back, and you hold his wrist to make him stay still. [X](https://media4.giphy.com/media/IEVA2tSPrD6Ew/200_s.gif)

Jason: He likes to keep you close so you sleep on your sides facing each other. You have an arm across his side and one of his hands tend to trace patterns on your back until you fall asleep. [X](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/07/8b/1b/078b1b7f1229d2f150c787e6318aed9c.gif)

Nico:  At first you both start on your respective sides, but at some point, during the night you pull him towards you. So far, he has given no complaints. [X](https://media0.giphy.com/media/atYI1xzKnuyLm/200_s.gif)

Leo: After losing so many people he has taken to clinging to you, almost like he's afraid you'll leave in the middle of the night. [X](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwiEp_jsvrnXAhXDz4MKHW2fDdEQjBwIBA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia1.tenor.com%2Fimages%2F003d574dd755a0ece76c329ed36fe81e%2Ftenor.gif%3Fitemid%3D5385189&authuser=2&psig=AOvVaw3TMj8SDxsxtCwx4EvyhN-A&ust=1510591650458354)                                                                         

Will: Will (being the cheesy romantic he his) holds your hands while you're sleeping. No matter what. On your back? Holding hands? In the tiniest ball ever? Holding hands. At first, it was weird, but you've adjusted. [X](https://media0.giphy.com/media/dRCuDQ6cGZgt2/200_s.gif)

Luke: Luke is always paranoid that you are going to be taken from him, especially after he joins Kronos. He also has a hard time sleeping at night and has fallen into the habit of working late into the night. So you have begun to cling to him tightly. Suffice to say he finds this adorable and has cut down on midnight work. [X](http://31.media.tumblr.com/8cf1799f775040009529896cce516ff6/tumblr_negv5qwv7u1rizz8go1_500.gif)

Frank: We all know the Frank sleeps as a bulldog. That hasn't changed even when you began to share a bed. [X](https://thewondrous.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Sleeping-With-Dogs-27.jpg)

Annabeth: You and Annabeth face each other. It gives easier access to each other in case of a nightmare. So then you only need to reach over instead of turn around. [X](https://67.media.tumblr.com/6898f8aed7279b5fe04281a28ed3eef2/tumblr_o1bj8kW64R1uhbugeo1_500.gif)

Piper: Piper is a cuddler. You are a mover. So in order to appease both parties sleeping on top of each other has become the normal position. [X](http://data.whicdn.com/images/29338821/large.jpg)

Hazel: Hazel is tiny. Which makes her hugable. Which means even unconscious you find a way to hold her tight. [X](http://66.media.tumblr.com/b3b6ed6b624499180f12c489dbc73569/tumblr_n6f298WZ191s8qg12o3_250.jpg)

Reyna: Reyna can be very protective sometimes. She's probably afraid someone will try to take or attack you (though she will never admit it). So she puts an arm around you at night so she knows if you disappear. [X](http://67.media.tumblr.com/9bc7ca8718d12d87ffb2af145aeb79ac/tumblr_mijfskW2aO1s5h5tio1_1280.jpg)

Calypso: Calypso has spent years having the people she falls in love with leaving her. So she gets paranoid. You hug her tight so she knows you aren't going anywhere. [X](https://66.media.tumblr.com/90fad4fbde8d2857c6bfe35f308f3bc0/tumblr_inline_og1kfkANkP1uxqbcw_500.gif)

 

**What other people think about your relationship:**

 

Percy:  

        ~Annabeth: “I’ve don’t think I’ve ever seen Percy be so quickly distracted before. One second he’s having a serious conversation, then (Y/N) walks in and he completely forgets! It’s annoying, but kind of cute.”

        ~Thalia: “How (Y/N) deals with Fish Breath is beyond me. But they both seem happy, so I suppose that’s good enough.”

 

Jason:

        ~Hazel: “It’s adorable that (Y/N) and Jason always have set traditions. I think they have a picnic every other Friday, and         game night every Thursday.”

        ~Reyna: “When I first meet Jason, he seemed almost lost. With (Y/N) he looks like he just found a map, for lack of a         better term. It’s adorably nauseating.”

 

Nico:

        ~Percy: “It’s good to see Nico finally not only got a friend but an S/O!!!!!!!”

        ~Hazel: “When I first meet Nico he smiled, like, twice a week. But now it’s at least twice a day!

 

Leo:

        ~Piper: “Leo sometimes overworks himself, and it’s nearly impossible to make him stop. But now that (Y/N) is around, well. There’s another person to help drag him away.”

        ~Nico: “Leo leaves me alone when (Y/N) is around. For that, I owe them.”

 

Will:

        ~Nico: “Will is even happier with (Y/N) around. Like, he almost glows. I think I might go blind.”

        ~Apollo: “So I come to camp and I’m, like, super depressed. But I have to admit, seeing my son so genuinely happy brightened me up (pun intended).”

 

Luke:

        ~Kronos: “Eh, could have been worse.” (JOKE)

        ~Ethan: “He’s a lot nicer when (Y/N) is around. So I get away with fewer bruises. So everyone wins.”

        ~Hermes: “I just hope they can convince Luke to stop this madness…”

 

Frank:

        ~Reyna: “Frank has a lot more confidence after getting with  (Y/N), but he also seems more nervous.

        ~Percy: “I haven’t known Frank very long, but they both look happier together. So, 10/10.”

 

Annabeth:

        ~Grover: “So. Many. Debates. Both are incredibly opinionated. They’re perfect for each other.”

        ~Chiron: “She keeps (Y/N) from getting themselves killed, and (Y/N) keeps Annabeth from overworking herself. They are a good couple.”

 

Piper:

        ~Drew: “Ugh, little miss ‘Beauty Queen’ thinks she is soooo cool because she refuses to break (Y/N)’s heart. Weak.”

        ~Aphrodite: “OTP. I am so happy that my daughter has found someone that doesn’t care that I’m her mother. Piper is happy, and that’s all that matters!”

 

Hazel:

        ~Nico: “It’s good that Hazel found someone who is patient enough to teach her about this day and age. Gods know I don’t have enough patience for that.”        

        ~Reyna: “(Y/N) and Hazel are both hard workers and friend oriented. So basically, they would die for each other. Which is both cute and quite dangerous.”

 

Reyna:

        ~Jason: “I’ll admit, Reyna in love was never anything I thought would happen. She has always been so focused on working hard and leading the camp. But with (Y/N) around, she isn’t alone while working. She still works a lot though.”

        ~Hylla: “I’m happy Reyna found someone she cares greatly for. But if (Y/N) does one thing to step out of line, I’m getting my spear.”

 

Calypso:    

        ~Percy: “I felt bad when I left Calypso on her island, so it’s good to see her free, and with someone, she cares a lot about.”

        ~Zeus: “Um, uh, yes. I am, happy, that Calypso has been freed, and um, has found someone she cares for. Um, yes. Congratulations.”


End file.
